High Wall of Lothric
The High Wall of Lothric is a location in Dark Souls III. Description Accessible immediately after discovering Firelink Shrine, the High Wall serves as the perimeter of the city of Lothric, and will have the player navigating and fighting through its fortifications. The player begins at the summit of the wall, and will work their way downstairs until they reach the courtyards below. Caution is highly advised when traversing the wall. Enemies are usually lying dormant or hidden behind walls and objects, ready to ambush the unwary. A wyvern appears early on, and will serve as a fire-breathing obstacle. Several Lothric Knights and a Winged Knight also patrol the area, and will prove to be formidable opponents for new players. Towards the end of the area, the player will encounter High Priestess Emma, who grants them the Small Lothric Banner and Way of Blue covenant. The area has two bosses: Vordt of the Boreal Valley, who guards the entrance to the Undead Settlement, and the Dancer of the Boreal Valley, who guards the entrance to Lothric Castle. Although the Dancer is intended to be fought much later in the game, players can face her early by killing Emma. Adjacent locations *Firelink Shrine *Lothric Castle *Undead Settlement Bonfires High Wall of Lothric - 01.png|High Wall of Lothric High Wall of Lothric - 02.png|Tower on the Wall High Wall of Lothric - 03.png|Vordt of the Boreal Valley High Wall of Lothric - 04.png|Dancer of the Boreal Valley High Wall of Lothric - 05.png|Oceiros, the Consumed King Characters *Emma, High Priestess of Lothric Castle *Greirat of the Undead Settlement Enemies Respawning *Darkwraith *Hollow Assassin *Hollow Soldier *Large Hollow Soldier *Lothric Knight *Praying Hollow Soldier *Pus of Man *Starved Hound *Winged Knight Non-respawning *Crystal Lizard (×1) *Lothric Wyvern *Mimic (×1) Bosses *Vordt of the Boreal Valley *Dancer of the Boreal Valley Items *Astora Straight Sword *Battle Axe (Deep, drop: Mimic) *Binoculars *Black Firebomb (×3) *Blue Tearstone Ring *Broadsword *Cell Key *Claymore *Club *Ember (×3) *Estus Shard *Firebomb (x11) *Fleshbite Ring+1 *Green Blossom (×5) *Gold Pine Resin (×2) *Large Soul of a Deserted Corpse / Large Soul of a Proud Paladin (×3) *Large Titanite Shard (drop: Lothric Wyvern) *Longbow *Lucerne *Mail Breaker *Rapier *Raw Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Red Eye Orb (drop: Darkwraith) *Refined Gem (drop: red-eyed Lothric Knight) *Ring of Sacrifice *Ring of the Evil Eye+2 *Silver Eagle Kite Shield *Soul of a Deserted Corpse / Soul of a Proud Paladin (×7) *Standard Arrow (×12) *Throwing Knife (×14) *Titanite Shard (×3) *Undead Hunter Charm (×2) Trivia *In the early demos, the High Wall of Lothric was named the "Wall of Lodeleth".http://i.imgur.com/aos573P.jpg http://i.imgur.com/aos573P.jpg. *The building of the Grand Archives, when viewed from the High Wall, was radically altered between the early demos and the final game. It was much smaller in the demos and the two bridges were longer.http://i.imgur.com/cQWF4lj.jpg. *There was an Outrider Knight in the cell where the Darkwraith is found. Gallery Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks.jpg|Concept art Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 3 1434385711.jpg|Promotional screenshot Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 1 1434385700.jpg|Promotional screenshot 12496315 1038977559508621 2385891191756464353 o.jpg|Promotional screenshot Highwall.jpg High Wall of Lothric - 06.jpg High Wall of Lothric - 07.jpg High Wall of Lothric - 08.jpg High Wall of Lothric - 09.jpg High Wall of Lothric - 10.jpg High Wall of Lothric Leak1.png|The pathway near the first bonfire in the High Wall as it appears in one of the leaked screenshots before the game was announced. High Wall of Lothric Leak2.png|A darker version of the same pathway, possibly the mid/late-game transition. Pathway.png|As it appears in the final game. Videos Dark Souls III First Flame (2) - High Wall of Lothric & Vordt 2 • Dark Souls III Walkthrough - High Wall of Lothric to Vordt Boss Fight - Cell Key References pl:Wysoka Ściana Lothric ru:Высокая стена Лотрика Category:Dark Souls III: Locations